


And baby makes three

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Doctor Strange (2016), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Makes Three, F/M, Family, Gen, London, Mephisto (mentioned) - Freeform, Peter and MJ's baby should so be Mayday Parker, Strange is the fun uncle, Thanos (mentioned) - Freeform, friends - Freeform, life and death, magical spider pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: And Peter and MJ's first baby makes three.





	And baby makes three

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine.

…When Peter Parker arrived to meet the new addition to his family, (born on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s London base rather than the NYC one because of reasons), he was… conflicted. Oh, the baby was just as he had imagined her, cough, (the baby’s gender became something of a running joke among S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers lately, as both Peter and MJ wanted it to be a surprise), and the fact that MJ wasn’t hurt, just exhausted, was good news. Same for their friends and family present there, except…

“What are you doing here?” Peter glared at the man who was almost his archenemy these days. “Aren’t you supposed to be dead for good?”

“I made a deal with a devil named Mephisto, and I’m back,” Mysterio shrugged. “Live with it.”

Peter twitched. “So you’re behind that bear, disguised as a yeti?” he looked at the taller man.

“Excuse me, but did you say bear?” MJ spoke up before anyone else could. “Are we talking a grizzly bear, or a polar bear-“

“Yes, decisively a brown bear, disguised as a yeti,” Peter glared at no one in particular. “Still very much a bear though, had to wrestle and tie him with my webs into suggestions.”

“Aw, honey, did you hear that?” MJ cooed to the newest and the littlest addition to the Parker-Jones clan. “Your daddy wrestled down a real life bear! Just like yours,” she showed the baby her new teddy bear, (well, a koala bear actually), that was slightly bigger than the baby herself were. “You’re going to be just like your daddy, aren’t you? Yes you will!”

“MJ stop, before I just short-circuit from sheer adorability and cuteness overload,” Peter twitched, “and what is her name, anyhow?”

“Mayday, just like her great-aunt,” MJ continued to coo, because the new Parker-Jones baby was that adorable. 

“Why that great-aunt?” Peter could not help but ask.

“Because she’s a spider-baby?” his wife shrugged.

“…Okay,” Peter decided not to try and figure out the female logic further, sat down next to his wife and daughter and returned to the far less pleasant topic: “So, Mysterio? And his new unholy master?”

“The latter is back in the lower planes, and his connection to Mysterio is currently severed,” Grant Ward spoke up, sounding about as grouchily about Mysterio as Peter himself felt.

“Um, why?” Peter blinked. “And how?”

“Thanos,” was the laconic reply.

“…He’s dead,” Peter blinked, since the Mad Titan had been a recurring part of his nightmares ever since the entire Infinity Wars.

“Yes. However, he’s still Thanos and Mephisto’s utterly scared of him still,” the older man shrugged. “The Mad Titan’s reach is always longer than you think.”

“He isn’t coming back, is he?” Peter muttered, as he hugged his family tightly.

“No, right now he’s content to stay dead,” Daisy replied this time, “which is good, because when he changes his mind, we all will fall down even worse than the first time around.”

Peter thought this over. Daisy managed to miss the Infinity Wars because she and her S.H.I.E.L.D. cohorts had been in Earth’s future at that time, and missed it all completely on one hand, while on the other, Ward was actually returning to the land of the living at that time, so he was absent himself, ergo-

“If we die the next time around, how do we return, and by ‘die’ I mean unnatural causes,” Peter spoke brightly, but that didn’t stop Grant from giving him, MJ, and the new Mayday Parker one of his trademark piercing looks, one that reminded Peter, for one, of Nick Fury, (especially the actual Fury, not Talos disguised as him, apparently). The two men were not very similar, but sometimes…

“Dr. Strange?” Ward outright avoided Peter’s question, “I think that you can come in now.”

“Awesome!” the senior hero, (though not exactly an Avenger, because reasons), spoke brightly, as he walked into the room, flanked by Wong…and a giant spider.

“Please tell me that this a robot,” MJ glared at the newcomer, because she was becoming a mama bear already, for all the right reasons.

“It’s a magical analogue of one,” Dr. Strange replied in his trademark manner that was so as Tony’s had been that it hurt. “Don’t worry, it’s keyed to you-“

“Aren’t they called retrievers?” Mysterio muttered darkly as he eyed the newcomers in an openly hostile way, something that the self-proclaimed master of misdirection usually did not do, preferring to bend the truth in any way possible instead. 

“You’re thinking of something completely different,” Dr. Strange replied loftily, “and furthermore? You must be the illusionist.”

“I’m no wizard,” Mysterio did not back down.

“Neither am I! I’m the Sorcerer Supreme!” Dr. Strange proclaimed grandly.

Peter’s baby girl blew him a raspberry.

“Just like your old man, I see,” Dr. Strange brightly told her.

“And it’s time for me to feed her,” MJ interrupted Peter before he could reply – he and the older man did not always get along, and now was one of those times.

“Good idea, not to mention, doctor, Mephisto might’ve severed his connection to Beck here, but he could still use a check-up,” Daisy added, as she and Grant stood up, (followed by the others).

“I hear you. Mephisto, eh?” Dr. Strange nodded, as he and Wong grabbed Mysterio and teleported with him out of the room. The rest of the people, agents and Avengers, followed suit, though in a much more normal manner.

“Alone at last,” Peter told MJ fondly, when something warm and hairy draped itself over them. He, MJ, and Mayday looked, and sure enough, it was Strange and Wong’s spider, hugging them with its’ first pair of legs. 

“Oh look, Dr. Strange left us his gift,” MJ said flatly, even as Mayday began to suckle.

“I’m going to get him back, somehow,” Peter replied.

“I’ll help.”

End


End file.
